It Must Be Fate
by brittany-anderson
Summary: A story about if Rose never slipped on the railing and Cal/the officers weren't inolved after Jack saves her from her suicide attempt. Rated T but some chapters will be M.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea for a while and finally decided to write about it. This story will basically be 50 percent made up and 50 percent with the story line. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Rose burst into her stateroom with anger and frustration coursing through her veins. She was sick and tired of the life that she was born into, and she wondered what she did to deserve it. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she was being slowly suffocated and she was struggling for her last breath.

"Trudy?" She called out as she began to try to take off her dress. But it was no use. The dresses she was required to wear were like complex machines.

"Trudy!" She tried again, but she got no answer. That was the last straw. She ripped at her expensive jewelry, throwing it across the room. She screamed loudly, letting all her frustration out in one breath. She walked over to her vanity and picked up her jewelry box that Cal had gotten her a month before. He said it was for all the expensive jewels he would buy her over their marriage. She grabbed it and dumped all of its contents out, which meant absolutely nothing to her.

She clawed at her neck, trying desperately to catch a breath of air. She finally caught her breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. What she saw was a completely broken girl, who saw no end in sight. It disgusted her. She angrily hit the mirror, and ran out of the room.

She ran with her vision completely blurred by her tears. All she could hear was her heels clicking on the floor. She didn't hear the people scoffing at her or her own sobs. All that was going through her mind was, 'I hate my life, I hate my life'. And before she knew it, she had nowhere else to run, and she found herself at the very back of the large ship.

She slowly stepped towards the railing of the ship, breathing heavily. Then it hit her. 'This could be it. I could put an end to all of my troubles right now. Its not like anybody would care. My mother wouldn't care. Cal definitely wouldn't care. And my father has been gone for six months.' As this was going through her head, she reached for the railing in front of her with shaky hands. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had already climbed over the railing, and was looking right into the deep black sea.

Her breathing was heavy and her heart was racing. 'Just do it,' she told herself. 'All your troubles will be over. Just do it!'

"Don't do it."

She whipped her head around, completely startled from the voice that came behind her. She came face to face with the most handsome face she had ever seen. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She saw an immense amount of concern in his eyes. She was amazed that this complete stranger was more worried about her well being that any member of her family had ever been.

"Stay back," she said with a shaky voice. "Don't come any closer."

"Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over," Jack said as he began to walk towards her. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl that he saw earlier that day. The same girl that had him hypnotized by her beauty, but he also saw the sadness in her eyes. And now he knew what the extent of her sadness really was.

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it, I'll let go," she said as she let one of her hands off of the rail for a split second.

They stood in silence for a second as Jack tried to contemplate his next move. He showed her the cigarette in his hand, and slowly stepped closer to the railing and threw it over the edge.

"No you won't."

She snapped her head up to look at him. 'Oh this is exactly what I need,' she thought, 'another person telling me what to do.'

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me!"

Jack was taken aback by her bluntness and attitude. He didn't think first class women ever really spoke up for themselves.

"Well, you would've done it already," he said with an innocent shrug.

She knew he was right. She knew that if she had to convince herself to do it, she probably wouldn't have.

"You're distracting me, go away!"

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go, I'm gonna have to jump in there after you."

She looked at him in disbelief. Was this stranger really willing to risk his life for her?

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed!" She said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm a good swimmer," he says casually.

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt, I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." He looked up at her, trying to see if his words were affecting her at all. He watched as she looked down at the water and then nervously looked back up at him.

"H-how cold?"

"Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over," he says as if its nothing. "You ever uh, ever been to Wisconsin?"

She furrowed her eye brows in confusion and looked at him. "What?"

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around," he said as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "I grew up there near Chippewa Falls."

She shook her head in disbelief. He was trying to connect with her personally so that she would rethink what she was doing. 'How cliché,' she thought. 'But the fact that he cares about what I'm doing so much as to put this much thought into it…wow.'

"I remember when I was a kid, my father took me ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is you know when-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" She said with an annoyed grunt.

"Sorry," he said as he put his hands up in surrender. "You just, you know, kind of seem like an indoor girl. Anyway uh, I feel through some thin ice," he said as he watched her eyes stay fixated on his, "and water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think. At least not about anything but the pain."

She listened intently to every word he was saying. She didn't know why, but she was so intrigued by this man. Just his voice alone was making her feel calm.

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice," he said as he took another step towards her. "I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the railing and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy," she said forcefully as she turned back towards the water. It didn't matter if this guy was handsome, kind, and caring. She didn't want to lose this argument.

"That's what everybody says, but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here." He stared at her and let the beauty of her sink into him more and more. His heart broke for this girl. "Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

He reached his hand out to her slowly, as not to frighten her. She looked down at his outstretched hand, and she was surprised by her unconscious instinct to reach out and touch him. She timidly reached her hand out to him, and she felt a warmth go throughout her whole body as her palm touched his.

She slowly turned around and they both immediately locked eyes. Jack felt his heart instantly stop when he looked into her deep green eyes, and it shocked him when he noticed that she was looking at him in the same way.

"Phew," he said as he squeezed her hand. "I'm Jack Dawson."

"Rose DeWitt Bukater," she said breathlessly. She couldn't believe that this stranger was literally taking her breath away just by looking at her. But it was the _way _he was looking at her.

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down," he said, causing her to smile. He looked at her in amazement when he finally saw a sparkle in her beautiful eyes. Her hair was tickling his face, and the scent of it was intoxicating him.

"Come on." He gripped onto her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He lifted her up over the railing, feeling his body tingle all over by their contact. Even though she was only a slip away from falling into the ocean, she felt safe and content in his warm embrace.

He finally brought her completely over the railing and her heels clicked as they touched the ground. He let go of her waist once she was safe on the ship, but her legs gave out on her and he was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

He held her body close to his, their faces only inches apart. Her legs were like jello. She hadn't realized how scared she was until this moment when she could barely feel her legs.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he felt her chest rise and fall against his.

"Yes, I just, need a moment to catch my breath," she said as her hands clung to his shoulders. She took a moment to take in his features and felt her heart flutter when she felt his breath on her cheek.

Jack couldn't help his emotions, and he unconsciously reached his hand out to brush a strand of hair out of her face. He didn't know how a girl so beautiful could be so distressed, and he wished he could take all of her pain away.

"Do you uh…do you want to talk about why you were…?" He let his voice trail off and watched the horror display on Rose's face.

She broke herself from his embrace and backed away from him. She felt a rush of embarrassment come over her as she realized the reality of the situation.

"Hey, wait," Jack said as he tried to reach out to touch her, but she backed away. "I didn't mean you scare you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, its quite alright. This is my fault," she said as she continued to back away. "I'm terribly sorry that you had to see that, mister Dawson. It was not proper of me at all."

"Rose, calm down," he said when he saw the tears in her eyes. 

"I have to go. Once again, I'm terribly sorry."

"Wait, let me at least walk you back," he said, trying desperately to keep her to stay with him.

"No, please leave me alone. I have to leave. Thank you so much for your kindness, Mister Dawson, but I really must go."

He watched as she ran away from him, back in the direction she came. Her red hair flew behind her and he could hear her sobs through the cold air. He didn't know if he was going to see her again, but he knew that he was at least going to try.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon, Rose sat on the edge of her bed deep in thought. Every single dream she had the night before had something to do with the man who had saved her life. She literally couldn't get him out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. She had an overwhelming need to see his face again, although she didn't know why. But would he find it strange that she went to talk to him again? Maybe he thought she was crazy and didn't ever want to see her again.

Rose kept going back and forth with these feelings before she finally just acted on her instincts. She walked out of her room and out onto the boat deck in hopes to find him again. She quickly made her way towards the third class area, her heart beating faster and faster the closer she got. She finally reached the gate that lead to the third class deck, and she ignored the stares she was receiving from the people around her as she descended down the stairs.

Once she reached the bottom, she immediately saw him. She felt a magnetic force pulling her to her right, and sure enough, there he was. His back was towards her, but she'd recognize that hair and body structure everywhere. It did haunt her dreams last night, after all.

She timidly walked up towards him and noticed that the friends he was with were staring at her with wide eyes. She smoothed out her soft yellow dress and made sure her hair was correctly in place before she reached him. One of his friends nudged him and told him to turn around.

When Jack turned around to find Rose in front of him, he was shocked to say the least. They both stood just staring at each other for a moment, neither or them knowing what exactly to say.

"Hello Mister Dawson," she said in a soft voice.

"Hello again," he replied with a nervous nod.

"Can I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Jack's heart was beating like crazy at this point. He was amazed that she had actually intentionally come to find him.

"Yes, of course."

He lead her towards the other side of the deck where there was an empty bench. He sat down on the bench, followed by her taking a seat next to him. He watched as she fidgeted nervously with her hands before she spoke up.

"I just wanted to come and properly thank you for what you did last night," she said, avoiding his eyes. "I know I said thank you last night, but, I felt you deserved to know how extremely thankful I am."

"Well you're welcome," he said casually.

She felt her cheeks blush and her skin tingle as she felt his eyes on her. She felt so exposed and vulnerable.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?"

"No, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was, what could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?"

She finally brought her eyes up from the floor to look at him, and was taken aback by the amount of concern that shone in his eyes.

"Y-you really care, mister Dawson?" She asked in disbelief.

"Jack."

"Jack…"

"Of course I care. Wouldn't anybody care for another person's well being?"

"Well, not really," she said with a sad laugh. "Nobody in my life would."

He stared at her in silence, waiting for her to continue talking.

"I'm sorry," she said nervously, "I know you don't want to hear about my miserable life."

"I'd love to hear about your life," he said as he subtly scooted closer to her. "I'm a good listener."

"Well…I…its just my whole world, and all the people in it."

"What people?"

"My mother and my…my fiancé." Saying the word always made her skin crawl. Jack watched as she twisted the large diamond on her finger.

"Gawd! Lookit that thing. You would've gone strait to the bottom."

"I'm so powerless to stop anything from happening in my life that I don't want to happen. This whole wedding is just coming so fast. And my mother just keeps pushing me and pushing me. If my daddy were here he wouldn't allow any of this. But he's gone, and I'm alone now."

He watched her eyes as she became lost in thought.

"Five hundred wedding invitations have gone out. Five hundred. All of Philadelphia society will be there. And all the while I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up!"

"Do you love him?"

She snapped her head up to look at him. Nobody had asked her if she loved Cal before. Not even her mother. Not even Cal himself. She didn't quite know how to react.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?"

"You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this!"

Jack was surprise that she said that. Wouldn't that be the first thing you ask someone if they're engaged to be married?

"Well it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

She looked down at the large ring on her finger. She knew the answer to that question. It was, in fact, a very simple question.

"Well…no."

Jack looked at her in confusion.

"Soooo then why are you marrying this guy?"

"What else? For money."

"Ah. Should've known."

She didn't want to talk about Cal anymore. It was just making her feel worse than she already was. She looked over at him and noticed something that looked like a portfolio tucked protectively to his chest.

"So what are you, an artist or something?"

He looked innocently down at his portfolio and happily handed it over to her. He watched her face change from sorrow to happiness as she skimmed through his drawings.

"Jack this is exquisite work!"

He smiled shyly as she continued to flip through the pages. He was frankly quite surprised that she was taking such an interest in his art.

"You like this kind of stuff?" He asked in disbelief.

"Art is my only escape," she said quietly as she ran her fingers across the charcoal. "I wish I had such talent."

She flipped another page and came across a drawing of a nude woman.

"Well well well," she said as her cheeks blushed. He chuckled to himself as she continued to look at the series of nudes.

"And…these were drawn from life?"

"Well I lived in Paris for a while. Its one of the good things about the city, a lot of girls willing to take their clothes off."

She laughed her first genuine laugh in a while and turned her attention back towards the drawings. She noticed how he captured the most intimate details in these women's bodies. She wished she could look that beautiful. All of the drawings or pictures of her were always so stiff and calculated.

"You like this woman," she said as she studied the drawing in front of her. "You used her several times."

"Well, she had beautiful hands, you see?"

"I think you may have had a love affair with her," she said with a sly smile. She didn't understand why there was a slight pang of jealousy in her heart.

"No no no no, just with her hands."

She unconsciously looked down at his hands and realized how beautiful they were. She remembered the feeling she got last night when he delicately held her hand in his. She quietly wondered if he thought she had beautiful hands.

"Well, you have a gift Jack. You do. You see people."

"I see you."

She smiled in satisfaction and stuck her nose in the air.

"And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped."

Before they knew it, hours had passed since they began talking. Rose was amazed how Jack was able to completely lift her spirits and make her forget all of her life problems in the matter of a few hours. They had each talked about their child hoods and home towns. She loved listening to him talk about his upbringing and his family life. Mostly because it was so dramatically different from her own.

"I've always wondered what it was like to have so many siblings. Being an only child can get kind of lonely."

"I can imagine," he said as he leaned back. "I haven't seen any of them since I left, though."

"God, why can't I be like you, Jack?" She said as she looked up at the sky. "Just, head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it."

"Well I could take you with me," he said jokingly.

Her face lit up as she laughed. "That would be so great."

"I'll take you to the pier in Santa Monica where I used to sell portraits for ten cents a piece. I still have yet to find a place I love more."

"I've never been there," she said with wonder in her eyes.

He watched her intently as her hair blew around her face in the wind. His body was aching for the ability to reach out and touch her, but he knew he couldn't.

Off in the distance Rose heard the call for dinner, and her heart sank. Just like that, she was yanked from her beautiful afternoon with Jack.

"I should be heading back," she said quietly. He noticed how her eyes became dark and sad again, and he gently put his hand over hers. She smile slightly when their skins came in contact.

"I'm sure you'll see me again…right?" he said, with hope in his voice.

She smiled at him and stood up from the bench, smoothing out her dress.

"You might see me sooner than you think," she said coyly as she turned to walk away and back to her life. Jack couldn't help but suppress a smile as he watched her beautiful figure walk back up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood staring at herself in the mirror, disgusted by her image. The expensive dress with the even more expensive embroidery. The heavy make up that adorned her eyes and lips. The large diamonds that dangled from her delicate ear lobes. She reached up and adjusted one of the pins in her hair and cringed when she felt pain. She always hated wearing her hair up, but it was something that was required of a girl of her status.

"Darling?" She turned when she heard Cal's voice behind her. He leaned up against her door frame with his suit on and a glass of brandy in his hand. "Its time we head down for dinner."

"Okay." She said in a small whisper. She watched him and waited for him to compliment how she looked, but he merely turned on his heel and walked towards the living area.

She sat at the large table, looking around at all of the important people that surrounded her. They talked aimlessly about money and power as she easily tuned them out, just as she has her whole life. She began to fidget in her seat as the dinner dragged on and on. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in her chair, disregarding the scolding look her mother was giving her.

'I wonder what Jack is doing,' she thought to herself. 'Probably having way more fun than this.' She couldn't suppress the smile that crept on her face when she thought about him. He was so sweet, so caring, so damn handsome. She let her vision go hazy as she zoned out, thinking about what it must feel like to kiss him.

"Sweetpea." Cal's voice broke her from her day dream. "What on earth are you smiling about?"

"Nothing darling, just uh…thinking about our wedding is all," she said timidly as she put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Rose." She felt her mother pinch her arm under the table to get her attention. "I don't know what's going on with you tonight, but you better snap out of it. And sit up strait and cross your legs properly for goodness sake. You're a lady, remember?"

Rose just nodded at her mother and did as she was told. She just wanted to get through this dreadful dinner already.

"Care to join me in a brandy gentleman?"

Rose rolled her eyes when all of the men stood up.

"Rose, would you like me to escort you back to the cabin?"

She looked up at Cal and smiled at him politely.

"No, I'll stay here."

She waited for all of the men to walk clearly out of the room before she stood up from her chair.

"Rose where are you going?" Her mother asked quietly. "I thought you said you were staying here."

"I actually don't feel well. It just came over me. I'm just going to head back to the room." Ruth eyed her suspiciously as she said this. "Goodnight everyone." With that, Rose turned and walked away from the table.

She walked slowly and daintily while going through the dinning room, but once she reached the door that lead outside, she burst through it and ran across the deck and right towards the railing. She let out a sigh of relief when she could finally breath and get away from that awful crowd. She felt the ice cold air tickle her skin and she immediately reached for the pins in her hair, throwing them over one by one, letting her red curls fly in the wind.

She was so lost in thought, staring out into the endless ocean to notice the footsteps coming towards her.

"Hey."

She looked up from the water and saw Jack standing in front of her with his left hand in his pocket and his right hand holding a cigarette. A huge smile spread across her face and she took a step toward him.

"Jack! What are you doing up here?" She asked, her smile getting wider by the second.

"Its easy to get passed the gates at night," he said with a shrug and a drag of his cigarette. He smiled at her when she laughed at him. "What are you doing out here without a jacket? Its freezing," he said with concern in his eyes, looking at her bare arms and exposed chest.

"I just had to get out of there," she said quietly. He stepped towards her and stood next to her by the railing.

"Looks like quite a party in there," he said as he looked back towards the dining area, seeing all of the people all dressed up.

"Its actually just dinner."

"What?" He said, laughing. "You guys get _that _dressed up just to have dinner?"

"I know, I know. Its so absurd."

He eyed her and saw the frustration and pain very evident on her face. It was the same face that occupied his thoughts all day, except in his day dreams she was smiling the whole time. He took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked it over the railing before he spoke.

"So you want to go to a _real _party?"

Rose happily sipped her beer and watched as Jack danced with a young girl on the dance floor. The music was loud and she could feel the vibration of all the people dancing on the floor. She had never felt so carefree or energized before. She watched all of the people around her. Everyone from different places, speaking different languages, all with different life experiences, but all of them enjoying each other's company. She watched enviously as the children ran around freely and happily, which was something she wouldn't have even been able to dream of doing as a child.

She was broken from her thoughts when she felt Jack grab her hand.

"Come on," he said, urging her forward.

"What?" She asked, staying firmly planted in her seat.

"Come dance with me," he said with a wide smile on his face.

"Me? No I-" He grabbed her and pulled her up from the chair and onto the dance floor. Her heart beat wildly as she watched the smile on his face become bigger and the sparkle in his blue eyes shine bright.

"Jack, I can't do this," she said nervously.

"We're gonna have to get a little bit closer, like this." He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her towards him so that the front of their bodies were firmly pressed together. Her breathing continued to get heavier as she felt his hand grip her back firmly and the warmth of his body against hers. She had never been this close to any man except Cal, and even when they were it didn't feel anything like this.

She was brought back to reality when he started to move and lead her across the floor.

"I don't know the steps," she said.

"Neither do I, just go with it," he said as he laughed at her. "Don't think!"

She shut her eyes tightly and did as he said, she just let go. She happily let him guide her around the room, twirling her in circles. She was laughing hysterically at this point. She had never been this…wild.

After several minutes of dancing, they finally stood still. They laughed at each other, still gripping onto the other's body.

"That was so much fun!" She said as she laughed.

"I knew you'd like it," he said as he pulled her body closer to his, if that was even possible. She noticed this gesture and happily gave into his embrace.

"Do you want another beer?" He asked suddenly, realizing how close they were.

"Yes, and then perhaps another dance."

They walked along the deck, their shoes clicking on the wood being the only sound in the air. Everyone was pretty much asleep by now. Rose had Jack's coat over her shoulders as they walked side by side, laughing with each other.

"No! That's now how it goes," she said, playfully punching his arm, "its 'come Josephine in my flying machine and its up she goes, up she goes.'"

"Balance yourself…something about…uh," Rose laughed at Jack's attempt to remember the words of the song.

They walked back up to the same railing they were standing at when they first met up earlier in the night.

"You know," he said as he leaned his elbows on the rail, "this afternoon when you said I'd be seeing you sooner than I thought, I didn't think you were serious."

"I believe it was you who came to find me," she said playfully.

"Okay okay," he said laughing, "maybe I was. I couldn't help it if I wanted to see you again."

She looked up into his eyes and felt her body tingle all over by the way he was looking at her. His bright blue eyes seemed to see deep into her soul. He looked at her in a way that no other man had.

"Well, I'm glad you came to find me," she said breathlessly, still not able to bring her eyes from his. "I had so much fun."

He smiled at her and put his hand over hers.

"I don't want to go back," she said sadly, but still with a smile. She questioned internally why she didn't want to go back. Was it because of her life, or was it because she was with Jack? She knew it was obvious, she wanted to stay with Jack.

"Well…you don't have to," he said nervously. His hand was still lightly on hers.

"But I do," she said as she looked down at their hands. She looked back up at him and noticed that he was still looking at her. He hadn't peeled his eyes off of her for one second. It was at this moment when she realized how close they were. She could feel his breath on her lips as his hair fell softly in his eyes. She felt the overwhelming desire to kiss him, to put her hands all over him and just give herself to him. Her heart beat wildly as he slowly inched closer to her.

"Miss Rose." She broke away from Jack before their lips could touch and looked behind her to see LoveJoy standing in the shadows. "Your mother and Mr. Hockley are very worried about you." His voice was dry and calm, but she could still hear the disgust in it. "I suggest you come with me."

Jack looked over the man and reached for Rose before she had a chance to respond to anything.

"Who is that?" Jack asked with furrowed eye brows. "Don't go with him, you can stay with me."

"I regret to inform you, _sir_," LoveJoy said as he stepped forward into the light, showing the disgust and contempt in his eyes as he looked at Jack, "that Miss Rose must get back to her _fiancé._"

Jack looked down at Rose, who was avoiding his gaze. Without saying a word, Rose quickly walked away from Jack and through the doors into first class.

"Rose!" Jack tried to call out after her, but she just kept on walking, never looking back.

"Mr. Hockley isn't going to be pleased to hear about this," LoveJoy said, "I suggest you stay away from her, and go back to where you belong."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its been a while since I updated this story so I suggest going back and reading chapter 3 to refresh your memories :) **

Rose stood outside of her stateroom, deathly scared to enter the room. She knew her mother and Cal were in there, waiting for her. And she also knew they would be angry. Perhaps she could lie about where she was and what she was doing, but that thought was vanished when she heard the footsteps of Lovejoy coming up behind her. He would surely rat her out.

"Allow me," Lovejoy said with an evil smile on his face as he opened the door that Rose was frozen in front of. Sure enough, her mother and fiancé were on the other side, waiting for her.

She hesitantly entered the room as she felt the thick tension of the air envelop her.

"Take a seat, Rose," her mother said calmly but sternly, motioning to the seat across from where her and Cal were sitting. She swallowed her fear and walked gingerly over to the chair, sitting in it delicately and folding her hands in her lap.

"Now sweetpea," Cal said in a soft voice as he took a puff from his cigar, "I'm only going to ask you one time, and I trust that you will tell me the honest truth."

She nodded her head although he wasn't looking at her.

"Where have you been for the past three hours?"

The air in the room was thick and suffocating as they sat in silence. She fidgeted with her delicate hands as her brain scrambled with what to say. She had made Cal angry once before, and it wasn't pretty. The last thing she wanted was for that to happen again. 'Perhaps you should've thought about that before she went off with Jack,' she thought, mentally kicking herself.

"Well…uh…" she struggled to find her words, "I was just enjoying the air out on the boat deck."

The air once again became thick as they sat in silence. Cal finally brought his eyes to hers and studied her in silence for a moment. He cleared his throat and looked toward Lovejoy.

"Is this true?"

"Well sir, I did indeed find her on the boat deck," he said as he stepped forward. "But she was not alone. She was accompanied by a young man."

"A young man?" Cal asked, raising his eye brows and taking another drag from his cigar.

"Yes. They were very close, and if I recall correctly, their hands were even touching."

"Hhmm," Cal said as he leaned back into the couch casually. "That doesn't seem very proper for an engaged lady."

"No sir, it did not appear proper at all," Lovejoy said, looking down at Rose who was sweating at this point. "What made it even more improper is that this man appeared to be from the third class."

Ruth almost chocked on her tea when she heard this.

"The third class," Cal repeated.

"Yes sir."

"Well, thank you Lovejoy. You're dismissed," Cal said with a wave of his hand. The group sat in silence as they waited for Lovejoy to exit the room. Once the door clicked behind him, Cal swiftly stood up from the couch.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow," he said as he stood above her. "Just know that I am much displeased Rose, much displeased."

He walked out of the sitting room with an easy stride in his step, as if nothing was wrong. But Rose knew that he meant it when he said he would 'deal with her'.

Rose was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her mother clear her throat.

"What could you possibly be thinking?" Ruth said with venom in her voice. "Jeopardizing your relationship with Caledon like that?"

"I was just having a friendly conversation with someone," she said, finally able to find her voice.

"Do you take me for a fool, Rose?" She said with squinted eyes. "Listen to me and listen carefully," she said, pointing a bony finger in her direction. "You are never to see that boy again, do you understand me?"

Rose sat in silence, her eyes locked on her mother's, as if to challenge her.

"Rose! I forbid it!"

"Oh stop it mother, you'll give yourself a nose bleed," she said dismissively as she stood up from her chair. Ruth reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back down forcefully.

"This is not a game," she said as her fingers bore into Rose's delicate skin. "It's a fine match with Hockley. It will ensure our survival."

"How could you put this on my shoulders?" Rose said in disbelief.

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"_I'm _being selfish?"

"Rose you _will _marry Caledon and you _will _act like a proper lady from here on out! And as I stated before, you are never to see that boy again."

Rose stared into her mother's eyes carefully, trying to see past her anger. She tried so desperately see some other kind of human emotion other than anger in her mother's icy blue eyes. She remember her father's eyes and how easy they were to read. How they could show any emotion he was truly feeling through the deep green color. She was always so proud when people told her she had her father's eyes. She wished she could look into them once again.

"Rose," her mother said, trying to bring her back to reality.

"Alright, mother," she answered, defeated. "Just please, let me go to sleep."

"Yes, you need your rest," Ruth said, finally letting go of Rose's arm, ignoring the marks she left. "You must wake up early for the church service in the morning."

Rose walked lazily into her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. She collapsed onto her lavish bed and took deep breath to try to calm herself and hold back her tears. But it was no use. The tears broke free from her eyes and slid down her soft and plump cheeks.

Was this what her life would be like forever? Being trapped in this horrible nightmare? For a split second tonight, Rose felt what it would be like to be truly free and truly happy. And Jack had brought that to her. She could feel the connection between them, that was absolutely undeniable. The way he looked at her and the way his skin felt on hers.

She shut her eyes tightly, praying to God to erase his face from her mind. Knowing that she could never see him again was almost too painful to handle.

**Please review this chapter! **

**And I need your guys' opinion on where to go with the story. Either way its going to be a Jack-lives story, but would you rather the sinking be written in, or would you rather the ship not hit the ice berg and make it to New York safely? Please let me know! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews guys! And I'm still taking opinions for if the ship should sink or not so if you want to put in your two cents go right ahead!**

Rose sat across the table from Cal the next morning, timidly sipping her cup of coffee. Rose saw the anger that was very visible in his dark eyes as he too sipped from his cup. She watched as he delicately put the cup down on the table and folded his hands in front of him. She waited anxiously as he sat with a very stern look on his face.

"You are never to behave like that again, Rose," he said in a low and threatening voice.

She carefully set her cup down and tried to keep her voice from shaking as she responded to him.

"I can't believe you had that man servant follow me, how typical."

"Rose," he said her name in the way a parent would speak to a child who was in trouble. "That is not at all proper of a lady of your status. And with a steerage rat, no less."

"How can you talk so rudely about someone you don't know?" She said back. She didn't know where this confidence was coming from, but just seeing Jack's face in her mind was enough motivation to stand up for him.

"It doesn't matter whether I know him or not," he said, his voice getting louder with each word. "You are not to see him or any other man from this moment forward."

"I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command. I'm your fiancé!"

"My fiancé?" He said in a hushed tone, his lips twitching from sheer anger. Out of nowhere he jumped from his chair and threw the small table and all of its contents across the room out of his rage. "Yes you are, and my wife!" He stepped toward Rose and put his hands on either side of her chair, trapping her as he stood menacingly above her. "My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you _will _honor me. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made out a fool, Rose." His voice became softer as he said this, getting satisfaction out of seeing her completely terrified. "Is this in anyway unclear?" He asked gently.

Rose trembled in her seat, completely terrified of what might happen. He had hit her once before and would do anything to keep that from happening again.

"No," she said in a small, shaking voice.

"Good. Excuse me."

…..

Jack paced back and forth along the boat deck as his friends Tommy and Fabrizio watched him with wide eyes.

"What's gotten into ya?" Tommy asked as he watched Jack continue to pace.

Jack just blocked him out and continued to think in his head. He had to see her again. _Had _to. The spell she had him under was just too much to ignore and he would hate himself forever if he didn't make an effort and never saw her again. Sure, she was way out of his league and probably wanted nothing to do with him, but their connection and chemistry was undeniable.

"I need you guys to help me," Jack said as he abruptly stopped pacing.

"With what?" Fabrizio asked.

"Just follow me," Jack said as he began to walk towards the stairs. Tommy and Fabrizio just shrugged their shoulders and followed their friend.

"I need you to help lift me over this railing," Jack said, pointing above him to the deck that would lead him to Rose.

"Jack, you trying to chase the girl?" Fabrizio asked with a slight laugh.

"Just help me over."

"The boy is not being logical, I tell ya," Tommy said to Fabrizio.

"Amore is not logical," he answered back matter of factly.

….

Jack walked quickly along the boat deck as he pulled the black coat that he 'borrowed' tightly around his body. He had no idea where he was going and he didn't even know if she would be out on deck or not, but he would wait as long as he had to until he found her.

After about ten minutes of wondering around deck, he finally found her. Who could miss that hair, anyway?

At the first moment he saw her, he was completely frozen in place and amazed by her beauty. Her beautiful fiery hair was partially down and she wore a tight form fitting deep blue dress.

The way she carried herself was so elegant, as if she were a princess. This is the first time he saw her in her world surrounded by her people. He noticed that her body language was tight and her face was still and emotionless as she walked along the deck. His felt a pain in his heart when he saw the man he assumed to be her fiancé put his hand delicately on her lower back. But he also noticed how her hands clenched tightly into fists when he touched her.

He stood near by, very discreetly, waiting for his chance to get her attention. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the crowd gently began to disperse and Rose lazily walked behind the rest of them, giving Jack the perfect opportunity.

He quickly grabbed her arm, causing her to spin around. When she saw his face, her eyes grew big and she gasped, but she instinctively reached out for him and he motioned for her to follow her into the gymnasium.

"Jack," she said as they walked in and he closed the door behind him. "This is impossible. I can't see you."

"I need to talk to you," he said genuinely as he stopped her from walking out the door and gently pushing her against the window.

"No Jack, no," she said frantically. He stood silently in front of her, looking strait into her eyes and into her soul. "Jack…I'm marrying Cal," she said, her eyes downcast. She then picked her eyes up from the floor and looked at him. "I love Cal."

He had to try his best to hold in a laugh. Didn't she know that he could read everything she was truly feeling in those beautiful green eyes of hers?

"Rose," he said as he leaned one hand against the wall next to her. "You're no picnic, alright? You're a spoiled little brat, even. But under that, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl – woman, that I've ever known. And –"

"Jack I-" she tried to break away from him but he gently put his hands on her shoulders and held her in place.

"Wait, let me try and get this out…you're amazing and…" he trailed off, getting lost in her mesmerizing beauty.

She looked into his eyes and saw the way he looked at her. He made her heart beat quicker and a layer of goose bumps came onto her skin.

"You're making this very hard," she said in a whisper.

"I'm not an idiot," he said calmly. "I have ten bucks in my pocket, I have _nothing _to offer you and I know that. But I'm too involved now," he said as he moved closer to her, causing her breath to catch in her throat. "You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright. That's all that I want," he said with a shrug.

"Well I'm fine," she said, trying with all her might to keep her growing tears at bay. "I'll be fine. Really."

Once again, he had to try not to laugh. This beautiful girl in front of him was not a very good liar.

"Really?" He asked gently. "I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Rose. And you're gonna die if you don't break free! Maybe not right away because you're strong but," he cautiously reached up his hand and brought it to her face, running his thumb along her soft cheek. He sighed to himself, marveling in the feel of her skin. It was just as luscious as he had imagined, "sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Rose…that fire is gonna burn out."

She had to fight with herself to not lean into his tender touch. She couldn't imagine how different having Cal touch her felt to having Jack touch her.

"Its not up to you to save me, Jack," she said. Even though she was weak in this moment, her stubborn nature still found its way out.

"You're right. Only you can do that."

Suddenly they found themselves just as close as last night, both of them thinking thoughts of kissing the other. Rose was paralyzed in place. She couldn't move as Jack continued to inch closer and closer to her, and she didn't really want to move. She _wanted _him to kiss her.

Jack was only a breath away from her lips. Just one more inch and he would be kissing her…

Before either of them knew what was happening, the door swung open and Cal stomped angrily inside, catching them in this very compromising position.

Rose gasped and Jack took a step back from Rose, but kept his hand delicately on his cheek.

"What the hell is this?" Cal said with an angry and very loud voice. He stared the young man down who was the same height as him, but with a much thinner build.

Jack kept his eyes fixated on Cal's until he felt Rose move out from under his touch.

"Cal," she said as she stepped towards him. "I can explain. Honestly."

"So I suppose this is the steerage boy you were caught with?" He asked. "Didn't I tell you that you were to never see him again?"

"I think she can make her own decisions," Jack blurted as he was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Jack, don't," Rose said as she turned back to look at him.

"This is completely unacceptable!" Cal screamed as he forcefully grabbed Rose's arm. "We are leaving, _now_."

"No, Rose, I can't let you leave with him!" Jack said as he looked deep into her eyes. After seeing how angry Cal was and how terrified Rose was of him in this moment, there's no way that he could let this girl that he was falling in love with go off with him.

"Keep your eyes off of her, look at _me _you filth!" Cal said forcefully.

"Cal, stop!" Rose said as she broke free from Cal's grasp. She turned back to Jack and looked deeply into his eyes. "Jack, listen to me. If you care for me, you'll leave me alone. Please."

He watched her intently and could see the sincerity in her eyes. This time she actually meant what she said. And there was nothing he could do but obey her wishes.

He slouched his shoulders and sighed dejectedly as he walked out of the gymnasium.


	6. Chapter 6

Cal walked very calmly along the boat deck, but kept Rose's arm in a death grip. Once they got in the safety of their cabin, he forcefully threw her onto the plush couch in the sitting room.

"Don't you even think about moving," he said as he stood over her.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she watched him pace back and forth in front of her. She was trying her best to mentally prepare herself for what was coming.

"You completely go against my word," he said in a low voice, "and disrespect me."

She didn't respond to him, because she knew he didn't want her to. She began to look around the room frantically, trying to find a way out of this situation.

"How _dare _you make such a fool of me like that Rose!" He yelled as he turned to her. "You're so lucky nobody saw you two, or else I would completely break it off with you!"

She shook from fright as he stood above her, her body tense and ready for a blow at any moment.

"Cal, please," she said weakly as she held her shaking hand up, "just let me explain."

"How could you possibly explain what I saw Rose?"

"We were just talking, I –"

"Shut up!" He yelled as he grabbed her outstretched hand and violently held onto it.

"You're hurting me," she said in a tiny voice as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"What on earth is going on here?" Cal let go of Rose's arm as they heard Ruth enter the room. She took the gloves off of her hands as she slowly walked across the room with a confused look on her face.

"Rose where did you disappear to?"

"I found her with that steerage boy!" Cal yelled. Ruth's eyes became as big as saucers when she heard this.

"Rose Elizabeth what did I tell you last night? How dare you go against my word!"

Rose let a sarcastic laugh escape her lips as she was beginning to reach her boiling point.

"Is that all anyone ever says around here?" She asked as she stood up from the couch. "Why must I obey what everyone else says? Why can't anyone ever listen to what _I _say for once?"

Cal and Ruth stood silently in shock that Rose was speaking up like this. Sure, she'd always had a little bit of an attitude but she never actually spoke up for herself.

Rose looked from her mother's face to Cal's, and all of the sudden, it hit her. Without even thinking, she began to run for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cal said as he grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"Let go of me!" She said as she struggled from his grip.

Cal's fist tightened but he knew he couldn't hit Rose in front of her mother.

"Caledon," Ruth said as she came up behind him. "Let her go make her own foolish mistake. She'll come back, _begging _for your forgiveness."

Rose finally broke free from Cal's grip and ran strait out the door.

….

Jack stared out over the ocean, letting the wind whip through is hair. His heart was heavy as he watched the sun slowly begin to set. He knew he was falling in love with her, it was plain as day. And he also knew that she was feeling all of the same emotions. He could see it in her beautiful eyes. But he couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

Perhaps if he sat here long enough the sound of the ocean crashing against the ship would drown out her lingering voice in his head.

"Hello Jack."

He whipped his head around at the sound that he swore was really her voice. And sure enough, there she was. Standing there with a simple smile on her face, looking more beautiful than ever.

A smile crept onto his face as his heart raced and his body ached to touch her.

"They said you might be up here-"

"Sshh." He put his finger to his lips and reached his hand out to her as she smiled up at him.

"Give me your hand."

She slowly walked towards him and slipped her hand into his, marveling at how perfectly they fit together. She finally reached him and her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, waiting for him to kiss her.

"Now close your eyes," he said with a sly smile.

Confusion shone in her eyes, but it was also accompanied with a playful smile.

"Go on," he urged her.

She did as she was so gently told and closed her eyes. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her forward a bit.

"Now step up onto the railing. Don't worry, I've got you," he said as he felt her hesitate.

She allowed him to help her up onto the bow rail of the ship as she laughed with excitement.

"Keep your eyes closed, don't peak," he said into her ear.

"I'm not," she said with a smile.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as his breath tickled her ear.

"I trust you," she said, and she truly meant it.

Her heart began racing as she felt him bring her arms out into the air. She gently leaned her weight against him as he placed his hands on her waist and whispered into her ear. "Alright. Open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at not only what she saw, but what she felt. It was truly as if she were flying. A giant smile spread across her face as she looked out towards the horizon.

"I'm flying!"

Jack's smile spread across his face as he saw how happy she was in this moment. This moment was so true and pure and they were sharing it together. His hands gripped her waist as he felt her body heat against his.

He took his hands from her waist and stretched them out and joined his hands with hers. She sighed as she felt his fingers slip between hers. Their hands moved together in a sensual dance. This contact alone was giving her feelings she had never felt before.

Jack leaned into her ear and let his lips gently brush against her skin.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up, she goes, up she goes."

He gently brought her hands back to her side, but still holding them in his own. At this point Rose couldn't deny her emotions anymore. He had let her know how he felt about her, and now it was her turn.

She turned her head towards him, looking him strait in the eye. He saw the look she had, and was able to read what she was thinking, but he still hesitated in moving towards her. She closed the gap between them as their lips met. A shock wave was sent through both of their bodies at the contact, and they both instinctively leaned in again.

Jack had kissed his fair share of women in his life, but this was something he had never even imagined feeling. He knew he was falling in love with her but by kissing her and feeling how powerful it was, it basically confirmed all his beliefs. He couldn't live without her.

Rose's instincts took over her and she banished anything she was told about being a proper lady. Her hand went to the back of his head to pull him in closer and tell him it was okay what they were doing.

His hands gripped his waist tighter and their mouths opened wider as the kiss continued. In unison, their tongues met and Rose gripped Jack's hair in between her fingers from sheer pleasure. Jack couldn't help but let out a low moan that got lost in the wind.

After what seemed like forever, they finally broke from the kiss, and stared at each other in amazement. He smiled at her and reached up to move a strand of hair from her face.

"I know I can't give you anything worth a lot of money Rose," he said as he gently touched her face, "but I can give so much more. I can give you freedom and love, and a life worth living."

She smiled at him as her heart swelled. He didn't need to tell her this, she already knew. That's why she came to find him in the first place. This was the most right thing she had ever felt in her life. She was falling deeply in love.

**Not terribly exciting but you get the idea.**

**Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter!**

**Just be advised that this chapter is rated M. **

**So please, if that's not your thing, then just wait for the next chapter. **

**If you read this whole chapter and then complain about it, that's your own fault. I mean that with love, of course :P**

Jack carefully helped her down from the railing, enjoying the feeling of her warm hand in his.

"Jack," she said breathlessly, looking into his sparkling blue eyes, "come with me back to my stateroom. I have a favor to ask of you," she said with a mischievous smile.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along the boat deck. "I'd really love it if you could draw a portrait for me."

"Really?" He was quite shocked that she asked this favor of him.

"Yes," she said shyly. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Of course not! I honestly can't think of having a better subject," he said, smiling his charming smile.

"Great!" She said excitedly as she pulled him into the first class area towards her stateroom.

"Is Cal or your mother there?" He asked timidly.

"Oh no, don't even worry about that."

"Are you sure its alright that I'm with you? I don't want to get you in any trouble."

"Its quite proper, I assure you," she said with a laugh as she opened the door. "This is the sitting room."

He was speechless as he took in his surroundings. And he thought the dining room last night was elegant, this was on a whole other level.

"Will this light do?"

"What?" He asked absentmindedly as he looked at the rich wood lining the walls.

"Don't artists need good light?"

"That is true, but I'm not used to working in such, _horrible _conditions!" He said, causing her to laugh.

"Monet!" He quickly walked over to the painting that was on the other side of the room. He was amazed that Rose would have such an exclusive painting by such an important artist.

"You know his work?" She asked, excitedly. She walked over towards the painting and kneeled beside him.

"Look at his use of color here, isn't he great?" He asked, gliding his fingers over the painting, ever so careful as not to touch the delicate paint. A lump formed in Rose's throat as she watched his hands move over the painting. In just a matter of minutes, he would be drawing _her _with those beautiful hands of his. It caused her heart to race.

She quickly walked over towards the safe and started putting in the combination code. It wasn't until now that she realized her hands were shaking.

"What are you doin'?" He asked curiously as he stood up.

"Getting something for the drawing," she said quietly. "Cal insists on carrying this hideous thing everywhere," she said as she took the box out of the safe.

"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" He asked with a little bit of edge in his voice.

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out," she said with an annoyed laugh as she walked over to him.

"Wow, that's nice," he said in amazement as he took the diamond from her to study its form. She watched as his eyes were focused steadily on every single inch of the diamond, thinking about how he would draw its features.

"Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls," she said in a soft, sensual voice. "Wearing this."

He nodded and continued looking at the diamond. "Alright."

She shifted nervously as she realized he didn't quite understand what she was hinting at.

"Wearing _only _this."

His head immediately snapped up and he studied her face, trying to figure out if he'd heard her right.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes," she said with a nervous smile. She turned on her heel and began to walk away from him towards her bedroom. "I'll just be a minute."

His eyes stayed glued on her body as she walked towards the bedroom door. He had never seen a body as beautiful as Rose's, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself if she was actually completely nude in front of him.

Sure, he had _relations _with girls in Paris, but they were never the models that he drew. He was always so professional with his nude portraits. But this was a whole other story. There were feelings involved here. True, raw, loving feelings for this girl, and all he wanted to do was _show _her how much he cared for her.

He tried his best to push all these thoughts away from his mind as he set up his supplies.

Rose stood in front of her mirror, completely nude. He heart was beating so hard that she could swear she could see her chest pumping. A man had never once seen her naked before, and she knew that Jack had seen plenty of gorgeous naked women when he was in Paris. She had been to the city, and was well aware of how gorgeous the women were.

'Does he think I'm that beautiful?' She thought nervously to herself. If only she knew that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

She grabbed her silk kimono robe and tied in loosely around her waist.

Jack was sharpening his coal pencil when he heard the bedroom door open. He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall. His eyes did a quick sweep over her body, noticing that it was basically see through. His desire was becoming almost too obvious to hide as his eyes scanned over the curvy flesh of her breasts and the deep curves of her hips. A smile spread across his face as she began to walk towards him slowly.

"The last thing I need," she began with a hint of amusement in her voice, "is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. So as a paying customer, I expect to get what I want," she said as she tossed the dime towards him, both of them smiling at each other.

She stepped back and took a deep breath, a serious expression spreading over her face. Her shaky hands reached up to the fabric around her shoulders, and she pulled the robe down, letting is slide right off of her body.

He was paralyzed as she stood naked before him. He couldn't control his eyes as they stayed glued on her milky white skin.

"Over on the bed, er, the couch," he said, wanting to kick himself for his Freudian slip.

She smiled a little bit at his nervousness and walked delicately over to the couch, keeping her eyes glued on his as she sat down upon the fabric.

"Lie down," he said in a soft voice and a smile, trying to make her feel comfortable.

She positioned herself as he said and tried her best to calm down her beating heart. He took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair, trying his best to look at her through professional eyes. Once he was able to make the first stroke, his hand moved steadily across the paper. Not only was she the most beautiful subject he had ever drawn, but also the easiest. The curves of her body were so defined and sharp that it was impossible to miss any detail.

After moments of long and hard concentration, Jack took one more look over his drawing and smiled in satisfaction.

"All done," he said with a smile, all of the sudden remembering that she was laying naked on the couch. She smiled back at him and walked over towards her robe. She noticed how Jack was trying to be a gentleman and look away from her, but how his eyes would sneak a peak at the slightest moment.

She tied her robe around her waist and walked over to where he was sitting in the chair. She placed her hand delicately on his shoulder as she viewed the picture.

"Wow," she said breathlessly. "Its amazing. Thank you so much," she said with heartfelt emotion as she looked down lovingly at him. He closed the portfolio, satisfied that she liked his drawing. Her hand softly cupped his chin as she turned his head to look at her and leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

Jack immediately responded to her kiss and was quite surprised when her tongue parted his lips. The kiss was long and sensual, sending warm, tingling feelings throughout both of their bodies. When the kiss broke, Rose smiled at him and thanked him again for his drawing.

"I'll be right back," she said in a soft voice as her hand lingered on his shoulder.

"Okay," he said back as he nodded, watching her slowly walk away. He watched her all the way until she got to her bedroom door, where she stopped briefly and looked over her shoulder at him. She smiled innocently at him as she stepped into her bedroom, only closing the door halfway.

He ran his fingers through his hair, telling himself that the signals she was giving him were only a figment of his imagination. He began to pack up his drawing supplies to keep his mind occupied while she dressed in the other room.

As he was finishing putting his stuff away, he heard a faint noise coming from Rose's room.

"Jack."

Was she calling his name? He shook his head and went back about his business, knowing that there would be no reason why she would be calling his name. But then he heard it again, this time louder.

He decided to act on his instinct, and got up from the chair and walked slowly towards the bedroom. He got up to the bedroom door and internally debated on whether or not he should enter the room.

"Rose?"

No answer. He hesitated for a moment, but he eventually gained the strength to walk all the way into the room. He turned to his right, and he gasped.

She stood before him, completely naked. Her robe neatly folded on her bed. He was completely frozen in place, his mouth opened in shock and his eyes shining with admiration, desire, and love.

"Its okay," she said as she outstretched her hand to him. He lifted his shaky hand and put it in hers, stepping towards her. He could feel his knees getting weaker the closer and closer he got to her. She smiled up at him and placed his hand on her hip. He was sure he was about to pass out when he felt the warm and silky texture of her flesh against his hand.

He let his instincts take over his mind and he leaned down to kiss her forcefully. She happily gave into his kiss and kissed him just as urgently back. He put his other hand on her other hip and brought her body against his. He moaned in satisfaction by their contact, even through his clothes.

She smiled against his lips and all of her nervousness faded from her body. This felt so right, and she felt so safe. She could feel his hands being timid and stiff, wanting so bad to touch her everywhere but not knowing if he could. She broke away from kissing him and brought his right hand up to her lips, kissing his fingers tips gently. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a slight smile.

"Put your hands on me, Jack."

That was all he needed. He placed his hand firmly on her left breast and crashed his lips against hers. His other hand got lost in her red curls as he softly touched her breast. She slowly began walking backwards, pulling him with her, towards the bed. She sat on the edge of the high bed, spreading her legs slightly, allowing him to stand in between them. Her hands went to unbutton his shirt and he helped her pull it away from his body. Her lips traveled down his neck and to his chest. She never thought she'd be so sexual in this way, but then again, she'd never had these feelings for someone before.

He gently pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. His warm mouth found her breasts and she savored the feeling. Her breath quickened as she felt his hand tickle her stomach and travel lower. She gasped when she felt his hand on her.

"Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his eyes glowing with concern.

"No," she said breathlessly, shaking her head frantically. The last thing she wanted was for him to stop.

He rubbed her with a gentle touch as his mouth explored her neck. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were closed as she tangled her hands in his blond locks. She would unconsciously let out a moan and move her head from side to side as she began to get more and more aroused.

Jack was almost sure this was a dream. He had been with women in his life, but this was different, this was a completely different feeling. There was real emotion involved with this. This really meant something.

He was reminded that this was indeed real life when he felt her hands unbuttoning his pants. Before he knew it, they were both completely nude; flesh upon flesh.

"Wait," he said as he unwrapped himself from her arms and hovered above her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked in a whisper, looking deep into her green eyes.

"Yes," she said as she nodded her head, placing her hand on his cheek. "But…I've never done this before," she said shyly.

"Its okay," he said as he kissed her lips lightly. "Just remember I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," she said as she smiled up at him.

….

They lay breathing heavily, Jack still resting his body weight on top of her as her legs were wrapped tightly around him. They both looked at each other in astonishment, neither one knowing that such intense emotion could ever be real. She reached her hand up and touched his face, as if to make sure he was real and this wasn't a dream.

"You're trembling."

"Don't worry," he said with a reassuring smile. "I'll be alright."

They both leaned into each other and kissed, letting their mouths sensually move together. Jack laid his head down on Rose's chest, trying to get as close to her as humanly possible. She lovingly stroked his hair, thanking God for bringing him into her life. They laid there silently for several seconds, completely forgetting about space and time; that is, until they heard the door to the sitting room open.

Rose gasped as Jack jumped off of her.

"Who's that?" Jack asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, but you have to leave, _now_," she whispered back. He scrambled to put his clothes on as she reached for her robe.

"Aren't you coming with me?" He asked as he buttoned his pants and reached for his shirt.

"_Rose_?" They heard Cal's deep and angry voice come from the sitting room. Rose's face went completely pale when she realized it was him that was there.

"I'll come and find you," she said frantically as she began to push him towards the door that lead to the hallway. "But you need to leave, for both of our sakes."

"I'm not leaving you here," he said forcefully as he finished putting the last of his clothes on.

"_Rose, are you in here_?" Cal's voice was heard again, but this time closer to the door.

"Jack, leave, _now_," she said as she pushed him again, this time much harder than before. "I promise, once I get a chance I'll come to you. _Trust me._"

"Okay, alright," he said as he shut his eyes in frustration, knowing there was nothing he could do about her stubborn nature. "I'll leave but if I don't see you in an hour I'm coming back for you."

"Okay," she said as tears began to rush to her eyes as she started to panic. She opened the door and forcefully shoved him out and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it. She turned back around to see Cal standing in the door way, looking at her with dark black eyes.

**A little different, I know. But I figured since I started going in a different direction I might as well stick to it. Hope you guys like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you guys recall, I asked for opinions on whether the ship should sink or not and I got more votes for the ship **_**not **_**sinking. **

Rose stood, completely frozen from fear as Cal stared at her through black, emotionless eyes. He was breathing deeply, his nostrils flaring. She looked down and saw that he held the drawing in his right hand, his grip on it getting tighter, causing the paper to ripple and tear.

She swallowed hard and held her head high, putting on the impression than she was much stronger than she was actually feeling. In reality, she was scared out of her mind.

"I believe that belongs to me," she said, her voice shaking from fear, but still holding her head high and reaching her hand out for the drawing.

Cal gave her a sarcastic laugh and looked down at the drawing. "Yes, I believe this is you," he said dryly. "Although, I wouldn't know what you would look like below the neck, so I can only assume this is accurate."

She watched in horror as he ripped the drawing down the middle and dropped it to the floor. He took a step towards her, causing her to take a step back. He took another step, and then another until her back was against the wall. She tried to regulate her breathing so he wouldn't know how much he terrified her, but it was no use. He raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face, causing her head to turn violently to her right.

"So it is a little slut, isn't it?"

She stayed silent, her head still in place, her hair blocking her face from his view.

"You look at me while I'm talking to you!" He yelled as he grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her. "What on earth has gotten into you? Letting some gutter rat see you naked but never letting your own fiancé lay a hand on you! And from the looks of you," he said as he looked down at her sheer robe that was barely tied and her messy hair, "this little rendezvous went further than just a drawing."

Rose looked up at him through stern eyes, determined to not give him the satisfaction of saying anything to him in response.

"At a loss for words, are we?" He said with a smug smile.

She just raised an eye brow at him and put a bored expression on her face.

"You've gained some courage, I see," he said through clenched teeth. "But perhaps I should remind you how quickly I can knock you back down." He raised his clenched fist and hit her right in her temple. Despite Rose's efforts to block the blow, it was no match for his strong fist. She let out a yelp of pain as he hit her and she fell to the floor. She held onto the place where he hit her and began to softly cry, despite her best efforts to stay strong.

"Not so strong now, are you sweetpea?" He said with a menacing tone. He kneeled down to the floor and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch away from him.

"Don't you touch me you bastard!" She said forcefully.

"You let other men touch you, why can't I?"

"Fuck you," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't you talk to me that way!" He said as his eyes turned to ice. He raised his fist to hit her again, but before he could come in contact with her she swiftly rolled away from his aim and his fist collided with the floor.

"Shit!" He yelled out in pain. He looked down at his knuckles and cursed again when he saw the swelling. "Don't you dare move," he said as he stood up from the ground and began to exit the room. "If you leave that spot you'll be dead!"

Rose waited for him to exit the room. Once she was alone, she immediately stood up, ignoring the dizziness and pain from the blow she just received, and quickly went to her closet to pick out the simplest dress she had. She put the dress on quickly, despite the fact that her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She quickly exited her room and ran out into the hallway, still tying up her dress in the back as she ran down the hallway and away from her stateroom.

Tears were running down her face and her head was pounding with pain as she ran. She ignored all of the un-approving stares she was receiving and let out a sigh of relief as she finally reached the deck. She crashed against the railing and took a second to finally take in a proper breath. She looked behind her in fear, but was relieved to see that Cal wasn't behind her anywhere. She had no idea where Jack could be, and she didn't know where his room was, so she just decided to walk down to the lower deck.

She hugged herself tightly, trying to guard herself from the biting cold as it easily slid through her light dress. She wiped the tears from her face and straitened her back, feeling her strength come back knowing that she was free from her god awful situation and was going to be with Jack.

She reached the gate and walked down the stairs. Before she even hit the bottom she heard her name.

"Rose!"

Her head snapped up and she felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders when she saw Jack running towards her. He quickly grabbed her and brought her into his arms, hugging her as close to him as possible.

"Thank God you're alright," he said into her hair. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "you're staying with me, right?"

"Yes, of course," she said with a soft smile. "I'm not going back there. I want to stay with you."

He grabbed her face and kissed her with love and passion. He felt her wince under his touch and pulled back with confusion. He lifted his right hand from the side of her head and saw the cut on her temple which was starting to swell and redden.

"What is this?" He asked in a whisper, gently touching the wound.

"Its not a big deal, Jack," she said softly, looking down at the ground.

"Not a big deal? Rose, how is this not a big deal! Where I come from, a bruise on a woman is not a normal thing. Where did this come from? Did Cal do this?"

She kept her eyes downcast, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"Rose, tell me," he said gently.

"He found the drawing," she said with a shaky voice. "And he got angry."

Jack stood silent for a moment, his arms strait at his side. "Okay," he said gently after gaining his composure back. "Come with me, alright? You don't have to worry about him anymore. You're with me now." He knew he'd take care of it later. Right now his main priority was Rose.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack took Rose's hand and walked her along the deck, heading for the safe and warm interior of the ship.

"You're sure you're alright?" He asked her as they entered the tiny corridors.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, even though it was a lie. She felt shaky and lightheaded, but her stubborn nature wouldn't allow her to admit it.

"But you look so pale," he said, stopping and putting his hand delicately on her cheek. "How hard did he hit you?"

"Jack, I said I'm fine. I mean it, really," little did she know she was swaying back and forth and her eyes were starting to close.

"Rose you need to tell me the truth so I can help you." She didn't have time to respond as her body gave out on her and she collapsed into Jack's awaiting arms.

"That's what I thought," he said with a sigh, scooping her up in his arms. He carried her to his stateroom and ignored the shocked expression on Fabrizio's face as he laid Rose down on his bed. Their other roommates weren't in the room and probably wouldn't come back until the early morning hours.

Jack gently laid Rose's head on the pillow and put the blankets up to her chest. He walked over to the tiny sink they had in their room and turned on the cold water, letting a cloth soak up the moisture. He walked back over to Rose and sat on the edge of the bed. He began to gently dab her flushed cheeks and forehead with the cloth. She began to stir at first, but then settled into her sleep again.

"Uh, Jack," Fabrizio said, standing behind him.

"Yeah," Jack answered lamely, keeping his focus on Rose.

"What exactly is uh, goin on?"

Jack turned around to face a visibly confused Fabrizio. "She just needs to rest," he said, turning back to her. "Do me a favor and go get some soup for her. She probably needs something in her stomach."

"Alright," he said, knowing that asking anymore questions wouldn't get him any answers.

The sound of the door closing caused Rose's eyes to fly open. Her eyes shone with worry, but once she saw Jack sitting next to her, a tiny smile crept on her face.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted. Everything that happened probably just overwhelmed you. Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if this had anything to do with it," Jack said as he lightly touched the cut and bruise on the side of her face. "Looks like a pretty serious blow."

She reached her shaky hand up and touched the wound, wincing when she pressed on it too hard. "It was," she said in a whisper, remembering what happened only a little while ago.

"Was this the first time it happened?" He asked in an even tone, putting the moist cloth on her cut.

"The first time what happened?"

"Has he ever hit you before," he said.

"No." She winced as he continued to press on the cut.

"I'm sorry, but you have to keep this clean so it doesn't get infected." They sat in silence for a couple of seconds as he continued to wipe away the blood. "You know I'd never do that to you, Rose. I couldn't even imagine it."

"I know."

"You don't ever have to be scared of me. I'm here to protect you." She smiled up at him and reached up to stroke his cheek.

"I already know that," she said softly. "I knew that just by looking into your eyes the first time I met you."

…..

"So just make sure she stays asleep and that she's comfortable," Jack said to Fabrizio as they stood outside their room. "If she wakes up, just tell her I went for a walk. Whatever you do, don't let her leave the room."

"Jack I don't think you should be doing this," Fabrizio said cautiously. "You could get in a lot of trouble."

"I can't just let this go, Fabri. I can't just let him hit her and cause her all of this pain and fear and walk away. I have to do _something_."

"And you're sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, someone needs to stay with Rose."

"Alright," Fabrizio said with a sigh. "_Non fare niente di stupido._" – don't do anything stupid.

"Yeah yeah," Jack said with a chuckle. "I'll be back soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**IMBF**

**Hello loyal readers! WOW. Its been almost two years since I've updated this story. Trust me, every time I get a new review from someone begging me to update, my heart breaks for you, because I know first hand how awful it is to fall in love with a story just to find it unfinished/never updated. SO, I would like to sincerely apologize for that. I assume that most of you don't remember what's going on in this story or have never even read it before, so go ahead and start from the beginning. Again, sorry I'm such a terrible updater, and without further ado, here is chapter 10 ^_^**

Jack walked down the third class corridors at a steady pace, his heavy foot steps letting it known that he was on a mission. He kept his hands firmly in his pockets, his fists clenched and damp from anger. He was able to regulate his breathing somewhat, but his heart was beating furiously and he could literally feel his blood boiling. He knew he shouldn't have left her there alone. As much as he tried to make up excuses in his head about leaving her alone, he couldn't get the guilty feeling to lift from his shoulders.

He finally made it outside to the boat deck, ignoring the pinch of the Atlantic air. It was around 12:30 a.m., and the decks were deserted and deathly quiet. He was thankful for that though, because it made it easy for him to sneak into the parts of the ship that he wasn't allowed. Once back inside the ship, this time in the first class area, he had to strain his memory to trace his steps back to Rose's stateroom; a place that merely hours ago was so intimate and magical for him, was now going to become a place caught in violence and fury.

He knew he only had to round one more corner before reaching room B54, which he remembered to be the "sitting room" as Rose referred to it. He heard a steward walking down the hallway, and quickly rounded back around the previous corner to keep out of his line of vision. While having his back pressed up against the wall, which was the purest shade of white he had ever seen in his life, he took advantage of the moment to gather his thoughts. He hadn't thought about what he was going to say to Cal, or more importantly, what he was going to do. All he knew was that he couldn't let Cal get away for doing what he did.

Jack was finally able to gather his thoughts and regulate his emotions, and bravely walked the remaining distance to the door.

..

Cal was pacing the sitting room back and forth, his right fist wrapped with a damp cloth. He was cursing to himself about being such an idiot and giving Rose the chance to get away. She just continued to make a fool out of him more and more, and it made him angrier than he had ever been before.

He turned to face the door when he heard it swing open behind him, but it wasn't who he had expected it to be.

"_You_," was all Cal was able to get out, in the deep menacing tone he had so perfected.

Jack held an intense gaze with Cal as he shut the door behind him. He took a couple of casual steps towards him before resting his hands calmly in his pockets.

"How on earth did you get here?" He sneered. "I can't imagine anyone letting a rat like you in these parts."

Jack said nothing. Just continued to stand in front of Cal, examining the man before him.

"Say something you filth!" Cal raged. Jack had had enough, and in one quick motion drew his right fist out of his pocket and punched Cal in the left side of his face. Cal stammered backwards for a moment, but was quick to gain his composure back and grabbed Jack by the color of his wool jacket. "How dare you touch me!"

Jack grabbed a hold of Cal's wrists and expertly twisted and bruised them until he was finally out of his grasp. They stood silently in front of one another for a moment, both breathing heavily with fury.

"How dare you touch _her_!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, so the little slut ran to you I see," Cal said with a sarcastic smile.

"You're a bastard," Jack said. "A sad excuse for a man."

"I'm more than a man than you'll ever be. I don't understand why she favors you anyway. What can you give her? _Nothing!"_

"You're wrong. The only thing I can't give her is extreme wealth, which she doesn't want anyway. But I can give her everything else. I can give her love, and freedom, and I can show her the world that she is so desperate to see and be a part of," Jack said, his face becoming red. "You keep her trapped in this life like an animal, and its slowly killing her inside!"

Cal stood silent, examining Jack through squinted eyes. "I guess I never saw it that way," Cal said softly. "And I suppose you're right. Why would any respectful lady want to be with a handsome, wealthy business man like me, when she could look forward to the exciting world of being a _whore _to a _gutter rat_."

Jack barely was able to blink before his emotions overtook him again as he gave Cal another blow to the face. But this time, Cal fought back just as hard. They were in a heated battle, knocking over all of the luxurious furniture that was in their way, all the while screaming obscenities at one another.

"You damn bastard!" Jack yelled as he got the advantage over Cal, whose already wounded hand was ailing him in the fight. Jack was able to grab Cal by the shoulders and slam his back against the wall. He steadied Cal with one hand by pinning his chest down, and with the other he continued to hit him. "Don't you _ever_ come near her _ever _again!" He yelled, emphasizing his words with a swift punch.

"Oi! What the 'ell is goin' on in 'ere?" A strong Irish voice came from behind them.

Jack's arm that was holding Cal up released him, causing Cal to fall to the ground. He turned around to see a short, chubby, yet authoritative looking man standing before him, and with a very pale and shocked woman behind him with hair just as fiery as Rose's was.

Cal let out a sigh of relief. He had sent Ruth to grab the master – at – arms to report Rose missing when she ran off. He wished they had arrived sooner, but was very pleased that they found him and Jack in this condition.

"Thank God," Cal spat out. "This bastard steerage rat came in here and attacked me! He was trying to steal my money!"

Jack turned back around and glared down at Cal.

"You sick son of a bitch," Jack hissed.

"Hurry on men! Cuff him up!"

"What? NO!" Jack yelled, trying to get out of the grasps of the men who were surrounding him. "I came in here because he attacked his own fiancé! He should be the one arrested!"

"Stop resisting!" One of the men yelled, twisting Jack's arm in an unbearable way.

"This is _horseshit_!"

…

"You should be sleep," Fabrizio said to Rose as she sat up in the small bed. "I promise Jack."

Rose smiled gently at the kind young man she had only met once before, but she knew of what importance he was to Jack and what a good person he was.

"Its okay, it'll be our little secret," Rose said. "Where did he go, anyway?"

"Oh, um, uh," Fabrizio stammered, scratching his head. "He went to take a um, how do you say…walk! He is taking a walk," he finally was able to get out as he sat in the empty bed of their other bunk mates.

"Oh," Rose whispered, unable to hide her disappointment. "Well, I certainly feel much better. Thank you so much for bringing me the soup."

"Di niente (you're welcome) Rose."

"And I hope its not terribly inconvenient that I will be staying here for the rest of the trip. I know its incredibly rude to just interrupt your life in this way."

"Oh no no miss," Fabrizio said. "Whatever keep you happy, because you make Jack so so happy."

A smile came upon Rose's face and her heart swelled when she heard those words. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. "You're a very nice man, Fabrizio," Rose said genuinely. She could never remember encountering such warm and kind men as Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy before, with the exception of her father. "I hope we can all stay close after this trip is over," Rose said, wanting to make sure Fabrizio knew that he didn't have to leave Jack's life just because Rose was there.

"Si miss," Fabrizio said. "But uh, I just hope you know that this life is hard. We really have no money," he said shyly. "I know by your nice dress than you are in first class."

"Well, yes," Rose said, just as shyly. "But I cannot keep living in that life with those people. It is slowly suffocating me. With Jack, I feel so at peace, and alive, and like I can truly be myself. And he is truly just so wonderful, in everyway. He saved me, in every way that a person can be saved. And Fabrizio, please keep this between you and I…but I have fallen in love with him," she whispered, her cheeks turning a soft pink color. "I would go through anything to be with him. I don't care how difficult it is. Despite my outward appearance, I'm actually quite a strong girl."

"Oh si miss, I know that," Fabrizio said in regards to her last statement. "And I know he love you too. I know my friend very good and I know that he love you."

"Really?" Rose asked, breathing a sigh or relief mixed with excitement. "Oh, I do hope you're right. And I wish he would come back already!"

"Fabrizio!" Tommy screamed, swinging the door wide open, causing it the slam back against the wall. Rose jumped at the unexpected intrusion and looked frantically from Tommy to Fabrizio.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss Rose," Tommy said, taking his hat off and nodding his head politely towards her. "I didn't mean to startle ya."

"What is wrong?" Fabrizio asked as he stood up.

"Its Jack," Tommy said, shooting a sympathetic glance towards Rose when he saw her eyes widen. "He's been arrested. I saw them taking him down into custody a couple of corridors down."

"Merda (shit)!" Fabrizio hissed.

"What?" Rose asked in confusion as she stood up. "Arrested? For what?"

"Well I don't know miss," Tommy started, but was interrupted by Fabrizio.

"I sorry Rose, but I lie to you. Jack was not taking a walk. He want to go talk to the guy who…" he said, gesturing to her face.

Rose's hand flew to her mouth and she immediately ran out of the room.

"Miss Rose!" Tommy yelled, "where are you goin?"

"I have to go help him!" Rose said.

"Wait, you should rest. I can take care of it."

"With all due respect Tommy," Rose said gently, "I think I have a better chance at the officers listening to me than you do."

Tommy sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Well, at least let me and Fabrizio go with ya, just to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Alright, that's fine," Rose said as she turned on her heel, and followed Tommy's directions.

**There you have it! Now, I'm not going to sit here and promise you that I'll have an update by tomorrow or anything, but I can promise you that I will try my absolute hardest to update as soon as I can. Thanks guys, and PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
